El guardián de mi amor
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH -  Severus y Harry están a unas horas de casarse, pero Remus esta inquieto por los sentimientos del mayor hacia su cachorro y decide confesarle el pasado de Severus.


**El guardián de mi amor**

**Resumen:** Severus y Harry están a unas horas de casarse, pero Remus esta inquieto por los sentimientos del mayor hacia su cachorro y decide confesarle el pasado de Severus. Uno que el moreno quería olvidar y que termino por revelas para quitar la angustia del frágil corazón de su prometido.

Regalo de navidad a mi amig secret de la Mazmorra Snarry.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Angustia, Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo:** 1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para liberar mi perversa mente.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Los veía tan felices. Harry parecía resplandecer este día y Severus, bien, él parecía haber dejado atrás a todos sus fantasmas del pasado. Pero en su corazón aun sentía que las cosas no estaban bien. Él sabía la verdad. Entendía la relación que ellos dos tenían y sabía que tenía que callar, pero ¿Hacía bien? Su mente le decía que tenía que hablar con Harry, debía contarle todo lo que sabía, pero por otro lado… eso podría arruinar por completo a esas dos personas.

Amaba a Harry como si fuera su hijo. Nunca, de los años que llevaba de conocerlo, se había cuestionado el mantenerlo alejado de Severus. Por que sabía que Harry era una espacie de ídolo para Snape, pero ahora, a unas horas del enlace matrimonial entre ambos, se preguntaba si debería hacerlo o no.

Podía recordar cuando los vio por primera vez juntos y no precisamente como ahora, que estaban tan enamorados que rayaba en lo absurdo. Antes se detestaban, y por uno u otro motivo terminaban peleándose e hiriéndose con palabras que no estaba seguro de si salían o no de sus almas. Llegó a pensar que eso no estaba bien, no por lo menos, conociendo el pasado de Severus. Sabía que el hombre cargaba con una gran cruz en la espalda, y por ello, no debería de tratar mal al hijo de la persona que le dio tanto, pero los dejaba.

Ya cuando Harry se enfrentó a Voldemort por última vez y que Severus estuvo a un paso de la muerte, fue cuando vio el resplandor en los ojos de ambos hombres.

Harry ya no era ese niño escuálido y tímido que conoció cuando el chico tenía trece años. No, había pasado demasiada agua bajo el puente. Había sufrido la pérdida de personas queridas a una corta edad y a Sirius, su padrino, cuando tenía quince. La perdida de amigos a lo largo de su búsqueda por derrocar a Voldemort de su poder en las tinieblas y creyó que no lo volvería a ver llorar por una persona amada. Por eso se sorprendió cuando lo vio correr hacia Snape segundos después de que la serpiente del Lord Oscuro le atacara. Le escuchó rogarle por que no lo dejara, que había buenas razones para no morir… lo escucho decirle "Te amo".

En ese entonces Harry tenía diecisiete y había pasado ya un año de eso. Severus se salvó gracias a la aparición magistral de Draco, que, impulsado por su padrino, había llevado una gran cantidad de antídotos y pociones reducidas, al campo de batalla.

Se enteró poco después de eso que Harry y Severus llevaban una relación clandestina desde hace poco más de siete meses, que se afianzó cuando Harry, luego de que Severus saliera de San Mungo tres semanas después del final de la batalla, le dijera que estaba esperando un hijo de ambos, que tenía cerca de tres meces.

Vio la felicidad brotar entre ellos y se prometió que daría cualquier cosa para que Harry fuera feliz.

Ahora lo tenía en frente, mirándose al espejo mientras acomodaba su túnica de bodas. Se veía hermoso, su cara radiante de felicidad, esa que era capas de abrir el cielo en una tarde de tormenta y dejar que los rayos del sol le iluminaran. Lo vio voltearse y caminar en dirección a la cunita donde James dormía con una manito en su boca. Un hermoso bebé que había nacido el 27 de febrero, y ahora, con seis meses, era una exquisitez.

Era ese bebé quien lo atormentaba, "James". Tan parecido a sus padres, tan parecido a su abuelo. Era una copia perfeccionada de James Potter. No podía evitar mirarlo con recelo, sintiendo que era, mas que un niño, una reencarnación.

¿Cómo se sentirían Harry y Severus si en su hijo renaciera el James que uno no alcanzó a conocer y el otro conoció demasiado bien?

— ¿Qué pasa contigo, Moony? —Remus se vio arrancado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Harry. Lo miró con su hijo en brazos, ya despierto y con sus hermosos ojos negros viendo la cara de su papá. —Desde hace días que estas extraño y no quiero pensar que es por mi matrimonio con Sev.

—No quiero hacerte daño, cachorro.

—Me lo haces cada vez que me miras con pena, Remus —le dijo cambiando a su hijo de lado, para que no siguiera tratando de agarrar las joyas que adornaban su cabello —. Cada vez que miras a mi hijo también pareciera que estas a punto de llorar.

—Son las circunstancias. No se si sea propio que le hayan llamado James.

— ¿Por qué es el nombre de mi padre? No tienes por que preocuparte, Remus —le dijo ilusionado —Severus nos se enfadó si es lo que crees. De hecho, fue él quien lo propuso.

—Es eso lo que me preocupa —dijo en voz baja — ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no me tomes en cuenta, vamos, dame a James y termina de arreglarte —trató de poner una sonrisa, fallando en el intento.

—Estas preocupado, lo se. Y de verdad no saldremos de aquí hasta que me digas por que.

—Enserio, Harry. Lo mejor es que no me pongas atención.

El chico lo miraba, tratando de encontrar en las palabras del hombre una razón para negarse a su matrimonio.

Amaba a ese hombre que le llevaría al altar y le juraría amor eterno ante todos los mortales y dioses.

¿Por qué entonces?

Remus fue uno de los que más le apoyó cuando creía que moriría cuando Severus estuvo en coma en San Mungo. Fue este hombre frente a él quien le anuncio, con una sonrisa en los labios, que iba a tener un bebé, cuando no se creyó capas de leer por si mismo los resultados de los análisis.

Todo eso cambió cuando nació su James, cuando le pidieron que fuera su padrino. Cuando le pidieron que protegiera con su magia a su hijo.

Cada vez que miraba a Remus sentía que en vez de verlo a él creía ver a otra persona. Y una idea descabellada pasó de repente por su cabeza, obligándolo a dar un paso atrás y aferrar a su hijo contra su pecho.

—Remus… ¿A ti te gusta Severus?

El licántropo miró al chico frete a él con asombro.

— ¡Claro que no, Harry! —Llegó a su lado en un segundo y lo sujetó por los hombros —sabes perfectamente que sólo amo a una persona.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó apenado, relajando su cuerpo al instante. Remus llevaba casi un año casado con Draco Malfoy y este esperaba un hijo desde hace un par de meses —es que de un momento al otro sentí que ibas a decirme algo capas de matarme, pero de verdad —levantó la mirada para clavar sus ojos en los avellanas del otro —si hay algo que tengas que decirme, por mas doloroso que sea, tienes que hacerlo. Juraste que nunca me mentirías, ni me ocultarías nada.

Remus soltó al chico y se volteó para que no viera en su cara la fuerza inmensa que estaba teniendo para poder contenerse a abrir la boca.

Y de nuevo estaba esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que era lo mejor, que era como su hijo, que tenía que decirle lo que sabía antes de que lo supiera por alguien más.

—Siéntate, Harry, y deja a James en la cuna. No creo que sea bueno que lo tengas en brazos cuando te lo diga.

Eso logró captar toda la atención de Harry, que en menos de un minuto había dejado a su hijo en la cuna, después de poner a sonar el móvil para que el bebé se distrajera, y sentarse frete a Remus, que parecía mas inquieto que nunca.

Te relataré las cosas como sucedieron y te pido que escuches hasta el final.

_James, Sirius y Severus estaban en su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. Habían decidido quedarse todos esa navidad, la ultima que pasarían en Hogwarts y la pretendían disfrutar a concho._

— _¿Por qué no vamos por algo de beber? —Preguntó Sirius, mirando sus galletas en la mano, estaba algo ahogado con ellas._

—_No podemos salir a estas horas, Paddy —le respondió Remus, dejando el libro que leía sobre la mesita de noche y mirando hacia el reloj mágico que había en la pared —son casi las dos de la mañana._

—_Por eso debemos ir ahora, no habrá nadie en los pasillos —dijo James parándose, alentado por su amigo —además, podemos llevar el mapa, no es como si nos fuéramos a lanzar a la boca del lobo de una._

—_Bien. Vamos de una vez antes de que me arrepienta. —Dijo resignado. _

_Los otros dos sonrieron de lado y se dieron la mano en señal de triunfo. _

_Bajaron las escaleras con cuidado, viendo a todos lados antes de doblar en una esquina. Hasta que Sirius, harto de ese jueguito de espía, desplegó el mapa y vieron que los pasillos estuvieran desiertos._

_Caminaron unos tramos más hasta que Sirius les hizo detenerse._

— _¿Qué demonios te pasa, Sirius? —Le dijo James, sobándose la nariz que se golpeo ante el repentino detenimiento de su amigo._

—_Es que doblando la esquina están Snape y Malfoy._

— _¿Malfoy? —Preguntó Remus —él ya no esta en el colegio, no puede estar aquí._

—_Vez, te dije que era un sucio mortífago y seguramente le esta pasando información a Snape._

—_Deja de decir tonterías, Sirius —le dijo Remus mientras se asomaba por la esquina para ver que tan lejos estaban, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar jadear._

_Sirius y James, que no se perdían detalles de su amigo se asomaron también, quedándose congelados ante la escena._

_Snape estaba apoyado contra el muro del pasillo, desnudo de la cintura para abajo, mientras Malfoy, que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, se encargaba de embestir contra el cuerpo del menor. Mantenía una mano en la boca del chico para que los ruidos no salieran de su boca y le otra sujetaba una de sus piernas en su cadera. Snape tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas mientras que trataba de empujar el cuerpo más alto y musculoso que el suyo a base de golpes que se veían inútiles. La varita de ambos estaba tirada a un lado._

_Los Gryffindor no sabían que pensar hasta que escucharon el gemido de Malfoy y lo vieron haciendo fuerza y mordiendo con fuerza el cuello de Snape, mientras eyaculaba en su interior. _

_Lucius se separó de Severus y vio con satisfacción como su cimiente salía de esa entrada, manchada con sangre._

_Severus no pudo más con su propio cuerpo y se dejó caer al suelo y se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras dejaba salir su llanto._

—_No vuelvas a negarte a ir conmigo, Severus —le dijo el rubio tirándole la varita al lado mientras el con la suya propia se volvía a acomodar el costoso traje que traía puesto. —La próxima vez no seré tan amable —le dijo descendiendo y besándolo a la fuerza —recuerda que si dices una sola palabra de esto, te mato, Severus y todo aquello que has logrado hasta a hora no servirá de nada._

_Los chicos que estaban mirando se escondieron nuevamente al ver como el rubio se dirigía a ellos. James en un movimiento rápido los cubrió a los tres con la capa de invisibilidad justo a tiempo. Cuando vieron que el rubio desaparecía en la distancia se quitaron la cama._

— _¿Qué mierda fue eso? —Preguntó Sirius mientras veía que el rubio no se fuera a devolver._

—_Creo que es obvio, Sirius —dijo Remus —Malfoy violó a Severus._

—Esto no… no puede ser —dijo Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo siento, cachorro.

— ¿Por qué ahora, Remus? ¿Por qué contarme algo así justo en día de mi boda?

—Es lo mismo que nos gustaría saber a nosotros.

Remus y Harry se giraron a ver a la puerta. Severus estaba en ella y su cara demostraba lo mal que se encontraba con todo lo que escuchó. A su lado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al igual que Harry, se encontraba Draco.

Remus sólo pudo agachar la cabeza.

—Harry merecía saberlo.

—Por mi boca. No por la tuya —le dijo con resentimiento —no tenias ningún derecho.

—Entonces es verdad —dijo Draco —mi padre te violó cuando eras un chico.

Severus no respondió y caminó en dirección a su prometido, que se mantenía con la cabeza agachada mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué, mi amor? —Le dijo levantando la cabeza, al sentir como Severus se arrodillaba a sus pies y ponía sus manos sobre sus rodillas — ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Por que no es la clase de historia que se cuentan en las citas románticas y en las ocasiones en que sólo me quería concentrar en ti y nuestro hijo.

—Tenía derecho a saberlo.

—Lo se, pero no es lo peor, mi ángel. Las cosas se ponen aun peor luego de eso.

—Quiero saberlo.

—Yo también —dijo Draco, llegando al lado de Remus, mientras este lo sujetaba de la cintura y lo hacia sentarse sobre su regazo y acariciaba su pequeño vientre.

Severus vio a su ahijado y luego devolvió la vista a Harry. La decisión en esos ojos lo convenció.

—Bien —dijo poniéndose de pie y acercando una silla al lado de su prometido para tomar sus manos —lo que sigue, es muy dolor para mí, en general.

—Pero yo estaré para apoyarte —le dijo Harry acariciando su mejilla.

Severus asintió para empezar a hablar.

_Cuando Severus escuchó que Malfoy alejarse, dio rienda suelta a su llanto, y cubrió su boca con las manos para no alertar a nadie, no quería que le vieran así, en su miseria, pero las cosas nunca eran como él quería y de un momento al otro sintió como algo caía sobre sus hombros. Levantó la mirada y su miedo se incrementó._

—_No temas de nosotros, por favor —le dijo James Potter, acuclillado frente a él, mientras que Remus y Sirius se mantenían a su espalda._

—_Ustedes…_

—_Tienes que salir de aquí —le dijo James, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie —nadie te verá._

_Severus bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo había desaparecido. Una capa de invisibilidad. No podía entender la actitud de esos tres. ¿Por qué de un momento al otro se preocupaban de lo que le pasó, si toda su vida se encargó de pelear entre ellos? Tuvo la intención de irse, pero su cuerpo no le respondió y terminó sucumbiendo._

_Cuando despertó unas horas después se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía. El color en las paredes le dieron una ligera idea, pero eso le asustó más que en un principio. Trató de levantarse, pero estaba demasiado agotado._

—_No trates de levantarte, por favor —le dijo una voz a lo lejos._

_Miró al lado y vio al trío de leones idiotas sentados en una de las camas, los tres mirándolo con algo que reconoció enseguida. Lastima. Dio vuelta el rostro. No quería la lastima de nadie, mucho menos de esos tres._

— _¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta._

—_Bien —Remus se mordió el labio —no podíamos llevarte a la enfermería o madame Pomfrey pregustaría._

—_Y Malfoy fue demasiado claro en su advertencia._

_Un silencio desagradable se instaló en la habitación._

_Pasaron el fin de semana en la habitación, encerrados para que nadie preguntara nada. Severus no hablaba, dormía la mayor parte del día y no tenía intención de irse de ese lugar por ahora. No quería estar solo en su habitación, desde donde lo había sacado Malfoy._

_Los merodeadores se sentían mal por el joven Slytherin. Una cosa son las bromas que le hacían, pero nunca llegarían a ser tan perversos como Malfoy. El tipo lo había forzado._

—_Necesitamos saber que pasó —dijo James por fin, mientras Severus estaba sentado, ocupando su cama, mientras trataba de tomar la sopa que habían ido a sacar a escondidas de la cocina._

—_No hay nada que tengan que saber._

— _¿Por qué te forzó? —Vio como la cuchara en la mano de Snape caía sobre la cama y se apresuró a ayudarle. Pero en cuanto rozó con su mano al moreno se desató el desastre._

— _¡No me toques! —Le gritó aterrado, botando la bandeja de su regazo, haciendo que la sopa se esparciera por el piso._

— _¡Lo lamento! —Le dijo asustándose por la reacción del moreno. No tenía a Remus cerca para que le ayudara. Él y Sirius habían ido al comedor para que no sospecharan._

— _¡Me largo de aquí! —Dijo corriendo las sabanas y levantándose, pero su cuerpo nuevamente no le respondió y terminó cayendo de rodillas. Vio como el moreno se acercaba y se asustó de nuevo — ¡Quédate ahí! ¡No te me acerques!_

_James sabía por que estaba asustado y no podía hacer nada por él. Se agachó a su lado, sin tocarle._

—_No te haré daño —le susurró —sólo quiero que llegues a la cama de nuevo. No es bueno que estés en el suelo._

—_No me toques, por favor —le pidió entre lagrimas._

_James no lo hizo. Se alejó y vio como el mismo chico volvía a la cama por su propia cuenta. Al igual que había hecho cuando se refugió en el baño después de despertar el primer día. Los tres habían escuchado como lloraba en el interior del lugar y Remus se encargo de pasarle una muda de ropa que Sirius había "pedido prestado" de la habitación de Severus en las mazmorra. Le habían visto salir con los ojos tan rojos como su piel, seguramente se había refregado con fuerza para quitarse la esencia de Malfoy de su cuerpo. _

_Las vacaciones de navidad terminaron y como es de esperar, Severus tuvo que volver a su habitación._

_Las peleas entre Snape y los merodeadores se transformaron en un tipo de persecución por parte de los Gry hacia Severus. Lo seguían luego de sus clases, hasta verlo entrar a su sala común._

_Un día Severus se hartó y se giró para encararlos._

— _¿Ahora tengo leones guardianes? _

_Los chicos se rieron por la broma y se acercaron al chico._

—_Sólo nos asegurábamos que llegaras bien a…_

— _¿Mi sala común? ¿El gran comedor? ¿La biblioteca?_

—_Wow, Snape. Eres bueno para ser espía —dijo Sirius divertido._

_Severus le miró entornando los ojos y sin saber por que, se largó a reír como nunca lo había hecho. Era inverosímil que ese trío de idiotas estuviera cuidando de él._

_Los otros tres se sorprendieron de su risa y sonrieron. Era bueno verle así luego de tanto tiempo._

_Severus comenzó a confiar en esos tres. Al principio no quiso decir nada, pero al final les dijo la verdad. Les dijo que Lucius quería que fuera con Voldemort y él se negó, que lo violó como escarmiento a su atreviendo._

_Un día los merodeadores vieron como Severus recibía una carta a la hora del desayuno y le siguieron cuando este salió corriendo. Le encontraron a la salida de la sala de menesteres, como si les esperara. Cuando los cuatro entraron se derrumbó sobre el primer sillón que imagino._

—_Me embarazó._

_Los otros tres se quedaron de piedra, fue James, que parecía reaccionar más rápido que los otros dos cuando se trataba de Severus, quien se acercó y le pidió el papel_

_Un análisis medico lo confirmaba. Severus tenía dos meses y medio de embarazo. Vio al moreno que no dejaba de mirar al piso y se arrodilló frente a él, levantando su rostro._

— _¿Estas bien?_

—_No —le dijo el moreno, dejando salir el aire — ¿Qué haré ahora?_

—_Tener una familia —le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa —cuando tu hijo crezca será amigo de los hijos de nosotros._

_Severus vio la sonrisa en el rostro de los tres y más que nada en la de James._

_Desde ese momento todo pareció mejorar. Le dijeron a Lily lo que pasaba, ya que la chica los siguió una vez que su novio le dijo que no la podía acompañar en su cita. Claro, cuando llegó y lo vio con Severus en la casa de los gritos y los acusó de engañarla. Severus le pidió que le escuchara y la chica lloró por horas y les rogó disculpa._

_Era ridículo el que ahora los cuatro se encargaran de cuidar a Severus. Le compraban cosas al bebé que ya tenía cinco meses en el cuerpo de su "madre" y que, gracias a un hechizo de Lily, se ocultaba de las miradas curiosas._

_Todo hasta dos semanas antes de que terminaran las clases. Severus no aparecía por ninguna parte y James se paseaba de un lado para el otro, siendo su novia la única que lo podía calmar._

—_Algo malo le pasó. —dijo pasando al lado de Sirius._

— _¡Déjate de ser tan negativo, James! —Le gritó Lily dándole una cachetada._

—_Lily tiene razón —dijo Remus, pero aun así muy preocupado por el chico._

_Fue en ese momento en que le vieron caminar por el campo de Quidditch y los cuatro salieron corriendo en dirección al moreno. James llegó antes que todo y se paró antes de llegar a su lado._

_Severus caminaba con dificultad y se sostenía el brazo. Lo supo enseguida._

_Recorrió el camino que le faltaba y lo alcanzó antes de que cayera al piso, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos._

—_No, no, no… por favor —rogó levantando la manga rota del moreno. Ahí, en la piel pálida de Severus, estaba la marca de Voldemort._

_Lily cubrió su boca con las manos viendo las lágrimas correr por el cuerpo del moreno._

—_Ya no… —Severus no era capas de decir nada._

_James lo abrazó con fuerzas y lo notó. Puso su mano sobre el vientre de Severus._

—_Oh, no… por Merlín._

_Los otros tres lo entendieron enseguida. Le hicieron perder a su bebé._

—_Me lo quitó —dijo con lagrimas en los ojos —me lo quitó todo._

—_Severus… —le llamó Remus, entendiendo el dolor en el menor —hay que llevarlo con el director._

_Severus había caído inconsciente en los brazos de James y este se encargó de tomarlo y caminar en dirección al colegio, mientras era escoltado por los otros tres, que no aguantaron las ganas de llorar. Su pequeño sobrino había muerto._

_Dumbledore trasladó a Severus a San Mungo, y se encargó de que alguien de su entera confianza le atendiera. _

_Los otros cuatro no se quedaron en el colegio. Le rogaron al director por ir con él. El hombre, luego de regañarles por ocultarles la verdad, les dejó ir._

_Cuando el doctor que atendía a Severus salió a hablar con Dumbledore, James se escabulló a la habitación de Severus con la capa de invisibilidad, cosa que había acordado entre Sirius, Remus, Lily y él. _

_Severus estaba en la camilla, con el rostro mirando a la ventana, el rostro mojado por las lágrimas. Fue la imagen más dolorosa que vio James. Se quitó la capa y se acercó con cuidad._

—_Ya les dijo, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó el chico aun sin apartar la mirada de la distancia —Me trataron tan mal que me quitaron mi facultad. No podré tener un hijo nuevamente._

_James le tomó de la mano, apretándola fuertemente._

A estas alturas todo era lágrimas en la habitación. Draco ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de su esposo, mientras que este, a pesar de las lágrimas, no dejaba de acariciar su espalda.

Severus hacía lo mismo con Harry, que estaba apoyando su cabeza en su regazo.

—Luego de eso James se volvió un maldito perro guardián. No me dejaba en paz en ningún momento, bueno, no hasta que se volvió completamente loco por que venías en camino —le dijo acariciando el cabello de Harry.

— ¿Alguna vez…alguna ves te enamoraste de papá? —Le preguntó Harry, entendiendo la angustia de Remus cuando le dijo sobre el nombre — ¿Por eso lo nombraste así, verdad? ¿Por eso llamaste James a nuestro hijo?

—No —le dijo con voz calmada —quise mucho a tu padre, pero no fue mas del que sentí por Black y Lupin en ese tiempo, además de Lily, claro. Todos ellos me ayudaron a salir adelante.

—Pero James si se enamoró de ti —dijo Remus, ahora que Draco se había calmado.

—Lo sé, pero yo no podría responder nunca a sus sentimientos —dijo abatido —luego vino lo de la profecía. Creí que moriría cuando el Lord me convocó a través de la marca. Nunca me sentí tan mal y fue para decirme que iría por ustedes. No podía permitirlo y fui con Dumbledore, pero era demasiado tarde. Odié a Black pensando en que era el traidor. Odié a Lupin por que no los salvó. Me odié a mi mismo por la muerte de ellos y entonces Dumbledore me dijo que estabas vivo. Te volviste lo más importante para mí. Fue por eso que me hice espía.

Harry sonrió y se incorporó acariciando la mejilla de Severus.

—Se que me amas. Y te amo ahora más que nunca —le dijo llorando nuevamente —ahora seré yo quien me encargue se ser tu maldito perro guardián.

—Lo eres —le dijo besándolo en los labios —ahora viene lo difícil, ¿Verdad? —Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos — ¿Habrá matrimonio aun, Harry?

— ¡Claro que sí! —Dijo levantándose de golpe —Y tú no deberías estar aquí. Es de mala suerte ver al novio antes de la boda.

Severus sonrió y lo besó antes de salir. Cuando iba por el pasillo sintió que lo sostenían del brazo. Sabía quien era y le abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba en su pecho.

—Lo lamento.

—Tú no tienes nada que lamentar, Draco.

—Mi padre siempre fue un bastardo desgraciado, pero no puedo creer que se hubiera atrevido a matar a mi hermano —dijo con dolor.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te conozco y no me dirías algo tan doloroso, pero se que mi padre no tendría un hijo mestizo, era demasiado retorcido.

Severus lo abrazó con fuerza. Esas fueron las mismas palabras que le dijo Lucius cuando le apuntó con su varita pronunciando un diffindo y desgarró su vientre para quitarle a su hijo de las entrañas.

—Tu padre nunca lo hubiera aceptado —le dijo abrazándolo —ahora quiero que te vayas a preparar, el enlace es en una hora y todos tenemos que estar listo —le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Draco se alejó por el pasillo de la mansión Black y se metió en la habitación en la que estaba hospedado con su esposo.

Severus caminó a la habitación donde tenía sus cosas y vio la chimenea prendida. El impulso fue inmediato.

— ¡Calle Hilanderas! —Atravesó la desolada casa de los que fueran sus padres y caminó al patio. Ahí, en medio del jardín, había un conjuro confundidor y dentro de esta una tumba.

Recordó cuando Lucius le arrebato a su hijo. Un pequeño feto casi formado. Envuelto en un trozo de la túnica que le habían arrancado del brazo. Antes de desaparecerse del lugar había cogido a su no nato hijo y lo llevó a la casa de sus padres. Siempre lo visitada. Una pequeña lapida que citaba el nombre de Santutxo Snape sobre esta. Ese nombre se lo habían dado sus padrinos. James y Lily.

Cuando todo lo del matrimonio terminé, le diré a Harry que te llevemos con tus padrinos —dijo acariciando la lapida —nunca te olvidaré, bebé.

Se alejó de la casa. Era hora de dejar completamente el dolor. Ese que se fue con la muerte de Voldemort y Lucius.

Desde las alturas, tres personas lloraban su propio dolor.

—Siempre supe que lo amaste —le dijo Lily tomando la mano de se esposo —y nunca te lo reprocharé. Él lo merecía.

—Lo se —dijo James apretándola en un abrazo. —Tú, Severus y Harry son lo más amé y amo.

—Ahora es tiempo de que veamos el enlace —dijo Sirius volviendo a sonreír, secándose las lagrimas al igual que los otros dos — ¿Quien diría que Severus se casaría con un Potter al final de todo?

—Y con el mejor, amigo —dijo James sonriendo también —se casara con el mejor.

Fin


End file.
